villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Pet Shop
Pet Shop is the name of the pet peregrine falcon of Dio Brando in the Stardust Crusaders arc of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. His stand, Horus, represents one of the nine Egyptian gods of prosperity. Biography Dio Brando keeps this falcon as the sentinel of his mansion in Cairo. Pet Shop, as he was known, attacks anyone who approaches the mansion without warning. Iggy, a stray dog who was accompanying Jotaro and his group (against his will) accidentally finds the mansion, as he watches Pet Shop decapitating two dogs who were peeking in the gate of the mansion and drag the carcasses into the mansion's perimeter. A beggar, hired by the group to find the mansion, also arrives at the place, only to be crushed under a gigantic icicle. Iggy then notices the falcon is a Stand user, deciding to leave the place since he didn't gave a damn about Dio. Acting as a mindless animal, Iggy manages to avoid Pet Shop's attention when the raptor redirects his focus on the canine. But as a boy tries entering the mansion to find his missing dogs, Iggy is forced to fight the bird in order to save the kid. Iggy manages to run away to a sewer, but the dog was relentlessly chased by the bird. There, he make a decoy with his Stand and manages to hurt Pet Shop, but he simply freezes the wound to cure it and continue hunting down Iggy. He freezes the entire place and stops Iggy from running, forcing him to cut his own paw in order to flee the place. They continue their deadly cat-and-mouse chase underwater, as Iggy deflects Pet Shop's icicles, hurting one of his wings. Pet Shop then freezes all the water around Iggy in an attempt to crush him. Iggy digs underwater tunnel to escape the mad raptor, only to find Pet Shop being one step ahead of the dog and lying in wait. Pet Shop summons Horus' cryokinetic power to get a straight shot at Iggy but Iggy, in an act of desperation, defeats the falcon by biting onto his beak, resulting the Pet Shop's cryokinetic power blowing up, killing the psychotic raptor. Due to his fight against Pet Shop, Iggy was heavily wounded and would be forced to fight against Dio and his men in a worst possible physical condition. During the battle against Vanilla Ice, further injuries inflicted by Vanilla Ice in addition to worsened physical condition in his fight against Pet Shop, would cost Iggy his life. Powers and Abilities Pet Shop's stand, Horus, allows him to create ice in the form of sharp icicles or even huge blocks. He can also freeze water or the air around him, and also cure his wounds. Gallery Pet_Shop_card.png|Pet Shop in the anime. DR_PetArt01.jpg Pet Shop with Dio.png Egypt 9 Glory Gods (Anime).png tumblr_nmn2ybsAAX1sfay15o2_500.gif Pet Stop eating the boy's dogs.png Pet Shop eye.png Pet Shop's evil grin.png Pet Shop looking for Iggy.png There you are, Dog!!!.png Iggy got Pet Shop.png tumblr_pa2ebr7Fgy1rvb8cmo1_540.gif MY WING!.png Pet Shop's death.png|Pet Shop’s demise. pet shop's death in the manga.jpg Navigation de:Pet Shop Category:Psychopath Category:Predator Category:Animals Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Guardians Category:Sadists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Mute Category:Obsessed Category:Stalkers Category:Deceased Category:Abusers Category:Necessary Evil Category:Ferals Category:Pawns Category:Video Game Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Brutes Category:Minion Category:Assassins Category:Murderer